Caricature
by Rating-Sanity
Summary: A misrepresentation. That is all Hinata has been and will ever be. But when Neji suddenly arrives and flings her into the true face of aristocracy and conformity she begins to question her beliefs. A tale of dark seduction, inheritance, and vanity.
1. Chapter 1

It was home time. The best time of the day. The time of the day when children ran from the bright school doors into the welcoming arms of their parents.

But for Hinata Hyuuga, there had never been any welcoming arms.

Walking from school on a sunny afternoon, Hinata found herself again, in front of the Hyuuga Mansion. Every day, coming home from school, she found herself there. Every day, coming home from school, she would find herself going through those doors. She didn't know why.

She told herself every day that this was her home.

Just as she did now, slowly pulling open the heavy wooden door of the Main House. She sighed as she looked into the main grounds, cold, dead and desolate, a lone tree glittering in the sunlight, solid rays of gold pouring upon the thick, gossamer leaves.

No one came to greet her. They never did. She saw no one as she gracefully walked through the many halls and corridors, avoiding any main areas as she finally arrived at her room. Her room. Oh, how she loved her beautiful room. Silent, quiet and, quite utterly alone. She couldn't bear the thought of having to return to family quarters. At the age of 16, she had been given her own lodgings, complete with its own kitchen and living room and even a sitting room. Though that had long been turned into an office.

She sighed, a long windy breath of relief. She was never disturbed here, never. A place where she could be alone, a place where she could be herself.

She stared out through the window, her eyes reflecting the soft rats of sunshine pouring through her window. It was 4:58. The dinner bell would be ringing shortly. Hinata hated dinner. Dinner always meant family and Hinata didn't like her family.

5:03. the bell hadn't gone. That was strange. Sitting down, Hinata began to get ready, pulling of her school skirt and shirt; she sauntered over to the wardrobe, and pulled out another skirt, a light blue one with a white rim. She hung up her uniform, whilst trying to get into her skirt at the same time. She them pulled on a white v-neck jumper which had been hanging over her chair.

She looked over at the clock, and curiosity getting the better of her, she left the room.

0000000

In the main hall. There were many people bustling about, white eyes staring at her sceptically. Hinata wondered why they were all dressed so prestigiously. The women were wearing long, pretty dresses of gossamer and silk, all in calm beautiful shades of lilac, lavender and the occasional blue. Lilac always looked good on a Hyuuga. Only a few wore kimonos.

"Nee-san!" Hinata spun round lightly, to see the tight anxious face of her younger sister, Hanabi. She also, had on a dress. It was light china blue, stopping about mid shin. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"D-dressed? For what?" Hinata asked, perplexed. She looked around. "Why _is_ everyone dressed anyway?"

"For the dance, obviously!" Hanabi exclaimed, flicking her hair in barely concealed frustration. "Come on, Nee-san; don't tell me you didn't know!" She paused. "Oh, god, you didn't, did you?"

Hinata only gave her a mild, exasperated look. Hanabi sighed impatiently.

"Well, you still have some make-up on from school, so that's ok; I guess we had better get you dressed. Actually, I might do your make-up a little more...You could wear that dress I bought you! You know, the one I gave you for your birthday last year!"

"O-Oh, Hanabi... I can't wear that! It's much too revealing! H-How about... I just don't go. I can't dance anyway, and I always embarrass Otou-san..."

Hinata gulped, remembering the last dance she was at. How she had spilled sake all over the hostess's new dress... She sighed, shivering from the memory.

"Oh, that...Don't be silly, it wasn't that bad. I'm sure she had plenty more dresses where that came from! Now come on." She said hastily, pushing her up the stairs. "It's best not to let Chichue see you undressed. Wait; oh you know what I mean, now come on!"

When they got to her room, Hanabi immediately ransacked Hinata's wardrobe and pulled out a long, satiny white dress. Hinata grimaced.

"Oh, Hanabi, I really can't wear that," She said exasperated. "It-it's too much!"

"No, it's not, now hurry up and put it on, Chichue will be wondering where you are. Besides," She said from Hinata's bed, as Hinata struggled out of her clothes. "You haven't really got anything else to wear anyway!"

"T-That's not true..." She said, hastily pulling on the zip, only to have Hanabi get up and put it on for her instead. "I-I do have that cream one, and the violet one, and the..."

"But those are hardly appropriate!" Hanabi exclaimed. She then sighed in aggravation, in Hinata's puzzled silence. "I forget, you don't know where we're going, do you?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no..."

"You remember the Branch House don't you?" Hinata nodded. "Well, their heir, Hyuuga Neji, turned 18 yesterday; he's having a formal dinner today, European style! Most of the Main was invited. God knows why though, both our Houses have never gotten along!" She sniffed contemptuously, plopping down onto Hinata's bed again. "Anyway, it's essential that _you_ go, in any case."

"W-wait! S-Since when did Neji come back to Konoha anyway? I-I thought he and his mother left when his father died..."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that. Yeah, turns out they got back about a week ago or something. Dunno why though. Maybe he wants to get into Chichue's company..." She stopped, thinking. "Anyway, about you again, you have to be formally introduced to the Branch again as the heir. Freaking pointless if you ask me, they already know who you are. But I think maybe, it's to let Neji know who you are.... Though what their intentions in that area are, I don't know. But, what I do know!" She sniggered. "Is that you have to let him have one dance with you. Also, I heard in the kitchens that Chichue has arranged for Neji to sit next to you. Ridiculous, if you ask me."

Hinata grimaced. She walked in front of the mirror and sighed. In the mirror, she saw a woman with sad deep-set white eyes, downcast as she stared at the dress, long and white in all its beauty. It had a long, plunging neck-line, which then began to wrap around her body, set in deep crinkle, which then unfolded and blossomed into the main skirt.

Hinata sighed. "So... Should I wear my hair up...?" Hanabi grinned from the bed.

000000000000000

Hinata sighed. She had been told it was something she did often. An "unseemly" gesture, they had said. She had never bothered to say otherwise. She knew what she did.

So sighing now, she peeped through the gap between the two large doors, a guard resolute between both herself and the figures twirling on the floor below. She blinked once, spotting her sister in the arms of a handsome dark-haired stranger –A Hyuuga of course- both spinning certainly in the same small spot. Hinata smiled gently. She wished she could be confident like her younger sister. Even at 12, she showed every sign of maturity and sophistication. A true Hyuuga.

She was everything a Hyuuga should be; everything Hinata wasn't.

"Introducing...Hyuuga Hinata, the heir of the Main House." A deep voice resounded through the hall.

_Oh god. _

Hinata could see as the heavy doors reluctantly creaked open, the figures on the floor all stopped and stared as she took one shaky step forward into the brightly lid veranda.

Immediately, Hinata felt as though she were about to evaporate. She wasn't sure if she was visibly shaking, but she certainly felt nervous enough to be.

_A hole... Just let me crawl into a hole and die..._

So many white eyes were upon her. All white. All _white. _Her own passed over the crowd, seeking out at least one, just one person who could give her confidence.

Trust her to catch her father's gaze. His stare was stern and unforgiving, telling her silently to not embarrass him and the family.

_Say it, say it Hinata. Say it now._

She opened her mouth, and found herself smiling. "Good evening everyone, I hope you are all having a pleasant time." All done. Not one stutter. Not one! Her father would be proud of her. She bowed, and gracefully began to descend down the steps and onto the dance floor. Alone. Her father had said she was too old for an escort. He had been saying this since she was twelve. To portray the graceful independence of the Main House, he had said.

The minute her foot set step upon the hard stone floor, the music she had not noticed had stopped immediately came back into play, striking up a happier, quick tune.

Instantly, Hanabi appeared, as though plucked from the air itself. "Nee-san!" She puffed. "That was great! I could never have done that! Ok, maybe I could have. God, that must have been horrible. Still, Chichue looked pleased. Did I tell you? I met that Neji guy! He's awfully surly, never said a word to me the whole time I was dancing with him! He really didn't look happy to dance with me, he was awfully rude. And everyone else said how nice my dress was! Well, whatever, oh, here comes Chichue."

Hanabi quickly fell into place at Hinata's left, her hands clasped behind her back. Hinata stood stiffly as a tall, long-haired man clad all in black approached the two sisters. His face was permanently set in an unsympathetic expression. He cleared his throat before addressing them both.

"Hanabi, you're looking very well tonight." He began, and nodded at Hanabi's thankful bow. He then turned to Hinata who froze instantly. "Hinata. You did...._very well_ tonight. Much better than I expected, you did well not to stutter, and you impressed the audience in your radiance. You will do better next time not to blush so much."

"...T-Thank you, Otou-san..." He nodded approvingly.

"I have arranged for you to sit next to Hyuuga Neji for the evening, you will do your best to keep him appropriately entertained, and you will not do anything... _unseemly."_

Hinata knew he was referring to her stuttering and blushing, and many other things she was also criticised for.

"As for now, it is advised you go get a cup of sake to calm your nerves, and accept as many dances as you can. Though I do advise... be careful of that Hidoi one. I do not trust him." He nodded a goodbye and disappeared into the crowd. From the sidelines, Hinata was accompanied by Hanabi to the snack table where they were both poured a cup of sake.

"H-Hanabi... Do you think it's a good idea for you to have sake? I-I mean, considering last time..." Hinata's voice tailed off into nothing, but only seeming to emphasise her point. She didn't even bother to mention the fact she was underage.

"Don't be silly, Nee-san!" Hanabi exclaimed happily, I'm here to enjoy myself! You should too, mind, you're forever worrying about _something_." She sighed deliberately, a perfect imitation of her older sister. She laughed at Hinata's pained expression. "Don't worry, I won't do anything brash."

Hinata closed her eyes, exasperated, only when she opened them again, she saw Hanabi's hand in the hand of a young Branch boy now leading her onto the dance floor. Hanabi only winked at her.

Hinata stood on the outskirts of the dance floor, quite alone. She found herself hoping she wouldn't have to embarrass herself with the thought of having to dance with someone. Oh the horror! She shook her head, scolding herself. She took a sip from her glass, sighing again. Occasionally, Hanabi came into view, arm in arm with the black-haired Hyuuga boy from earlier and she smiled each time she saw her, winking. Hinata gave a little wave back.

When the song ended, Hanabi did not return to her. So, it was going to be one of _those_ nights. She sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hinata then, in good stead, walked over to an abandoned table, and pulled out a chair, setting down her glass.

Sigh.

"Excuse me," Hinata looked up, her head in her hand, into the face of the brown-haired stranger she had seen Hanabi dancing with before she was introduced. She was sure she had never met the man before, but his long, dark hair seemed to bring back some semblances that caused her to doubt her original thought. "But could I have this dance?"

"Ah," Hinata breathed, the man wasn't smiling. Somehow, he didn't look pleased, almost as if, he had been forced to dance with her. That immediately put Hinata off. "N-no, that's quite alright really...I...I'm waiting on my sister."

The man raised an eyebrow at her. He pulled himself up straight, smirking. "Oh, you mean that ditzy little idiot from earlier on? Don't be stupid, she's away dancing with my cousin."

"E-excuse me?" Hinata asked, utterly taken-aback. Did he just insult her sister? And her?

"Hurry up and dance with me already, I wanna get this over with." He said impatiently, annoyed now.

"_He's awfully surly, never said a word to me the whole time I was dancing with him! He really didn't look happy to dance with me, he was awfully rude."_

Ah, Hinata thought, this must be Hyuuga Neji. Hinata flicked her hair; much in the same way she had say Hanabi do whenever she was feeling annoyed.

"No." Hinata said before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Neji said gobsmacked. "Did you just say no... To _me_?" He was angry now, insulted that someone such as herself should deny him. His face told her that no one had ever said 'no' to him before. Obviously he was not taking this news well.

"Yes, and unless you are too st-stupid to notice, I did." Hinata said precariously. And with that, she stood up and crossed the room into the toilets.

Sitting in a cubicle, Hinata huffed. Oh the arrogance of that man! She could not believe he would talk to her like that! Even with her submissive personality, she just could not take that kind of behaviour! Absolutely not!

"Hurry up and dance with me, indeed...." Hinata said venomously. "Hmph. And what he said about Hanabi! Well, I sure showed him!"

"Nee-san? Are you in here?" Came a soft, uncertain voice. "Nee-san?" Hinata looked up from inside the cubicle. Was that Hanabi?

"H-Hanabi? Is that you?"

"Nee-san! You are in here!" Hinata's brow furrowed at Hanabi's anxious tone. Hanabi was never anxious. Always Hinata. But never Hanabi. "Hurry up and come out, will you? I need to speak with you."

Hesitantly, Hinata unlocked the door, and stepped out from the small cubicle. She stood uncertainly, yet she was still fuming.

"Oh my god, Nee-san..." Hanabi breathed. "I thought he had slapped you or something... the way you just ran out of the hall! You had such an expression on your face too! You're lucky only I saw you! Imagine the gossip! I was coming to see you –Hideki-kun had just gone to get drinks- so, I was walking through the crowd, and I noticed Neji in front of you, he could only have been asking for a dance, so I stopped so I wouldn't interrupt. But, like I said, you just got up and left! Did he say something to you?" She giggled. "I bet he is sooooo angry with you! And you need to sit next to him at dinner! God, I'm glad I'm not you." Hanabi collapsed into laughter then, leaning against a sink.

Hinata smiled lightly, composing herself. She strode over to the mirror and stared. She saw yet again, the same strange woman from before, plastered in make-up with an elaborate hair-style. She didn't look too different. The woman in the mirror smiled at her. She looked angry somehow.

Hinata set her face and grimaced again, letting out her trademark sigh. "Sh-shall we go?"

"Yeah, we had better," Hanabi agreed, glancing at her watch. "Dinner'll be ready soon, I can only guess."

Hinata opened the door for her, and Hanabi strode out, whistling. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Hinata asked lightly.

"That girl there," Hanabi said, straining her neck. "Can you see her?? That girl with the long hair. Would you believe that? What kind of a woman wears her hair down to a dance like this? I wonder what father would say? Haha, just look at her! Who is that dancing with her? Oh my god. Look at that idiot! Pft, ha! Get a load of that!"

Hinata turned from Hanabi's laughing face and into the crowd, from where everyone was staring. There was indeed a woman, dark and, as Hanabi had said, with her hair down. She wore a dark, gossamer dress, it was so dark, that the blue was almost black. The neckline was almost at her navel, it was so low. But that wasn't what Hinata was gawping at.

Dancing with the mysterious, sultry woman was none other than Hyuuga Neji. The man she had so harshly scorned. Hanabi and Hinata approached the crowd, all at a standstill, taken aback by the couple's stormy dancing, fast and upbeat.

She could see Neji's face properly now; harsh and angry, his eyes were like fire. He scowled upon everyone and everything he looked upon, serving no sympathy. He seemed to be throwing the woman from himself, and then hurling her back from every spin and twirl. She stood at the front of the crowd, watching him, a scowl also playing across her face.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" Hinata heard a voice say quietly.

"Who, Neji-sama?" Came another voice, hushed this time. "Ah, yes, he is. Though I must say, I wonder what's gotten him so angry this evening! He's like a hurricane; he won't be stopped."

"Hmm," The first voice mused. "Someone must have said something quite disgraceful to him! I wonder who... Oh, would you get a look at that idiot! What is she like? She thinks because of her long hair and low-necklines she's got everyone in the palm of her hand! Well, the day will be grim indeed when I extend my loyalties to her! The harlot; look at her!"

"I take it you mean Hitomi?" Another voice joined in. The voice then continued without assent. "She is the very embarrassment of the Branch House! Just think, after seeing Hinata of the Main House, and then seeing _that_!"

"Ah yes," The second voice agreed. "I wonder why she hasn't danced yet? Apparently, she is meant to dance with Neji-sama, but I guess not."

"I can't blame her; who would want to dance with him? Forget the looks, he's arrogant through and through, and the very meaning of vanity."

That was the last Hinata heard of the conversation, the song had already came to a stop, and the women's conversation was interrupted by a young man clad in dark blue. Hinata stared at the hand he had extended.

"Excuse me, but could I have the honour of this next dance?" The man in question was of course, a Hyuuga, but there was something about him, something different, that made her think otherwise. Hinata nodded, taking the man's hand. She could see, as they walked onto the dance floor, that Neji and the woman deemed Hitomi were still upon the floor, twirling in exuberance.

The man led her into the middle of the floor, a few feet away from Neji and his partner and then sought to lead Hinata into an upbeat, twirling dance. Even in the fast revolutions, Hinata could not miss the scowl Neji threw at her from the other side of the dance floor. Hinata did not smile.

Even through the fast movements, they did not take their eyes off of each other. Neji would scowl and Hinata would smile at her partner, only causing Neji to scowl more. When the song ended, her partner –who had introduced himself as Hiro- then, invited her to join him in a second song. It turned out, as Hinata watched Hiro walk to a nearby partner, that the song involved changing partners, as Hinata was harshly grabbed by a different tall partner.

Hinata's face fell when she looked into her partner's face. She considered excusing herself from the dance by ripping away from him, but she knew that was not an option. She would not embarrass her father, or herself. She did not think she could pull herself from him anyway; his grip on her was so tight it was sore.

"Neji," She curtly nodded all manners now. She refused to look at him and would not stand any closer to him than needed.

"Woman," Hinata's eyes widened, colour rushing into her cheeks.

"I-I am not called 'woman'!" Hinata exclaimed indignant. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. Do not address me like some common animal!"

God, she sounded just like her father. Or maybe Hanabi. Yes, definitely Hanabi.

She glared up at him, and did not wince as her gripped her tighter around the waist and hand. "I shall address you as I see fit." Hinata was disappointed to see no grimace when she deliberately stamped on his foot. That had to have hurt. But all he did was strengthen the grasp on her hand, hurting her. He looked just as annoyed at the lack of response. "Pft."

"Why did you not dance with me earlier?" He demanded, after a bout of silence. Hinata looked up into his eyes and answered sweetly.

"Because I chose not to." For some strange, foreign reason, Hinata enjoyed watching the conflicting rage flare in his eyes. She liked how angry she made him. Hinata had never made anyone feel angry before. Most people would ignore her.

Hinata thought he was going to explode, she could see his eyes visibly widening, almost popping out of their sockets. His mouth was gaping, not quite grasping her words.

"Ch...Chose not to?!" He spluttered. They had stopped dancing now, a resolute couple disrupting the natural flow of the other dancers. They stood instead, still hand in hand, tightly grasping staring at each other. "How dare you! You don't have the right to choose! I asked you to dance, and you should have danced! I didn't even want to dance with you anyway! It was my damned mother who told me to dance with you! And you have the nerve to say- to say no! Who wants you anyway! Certainly not me!"

Clearly, Neji was finding it very hard to grasp the thought of being refused something he didn't even want. He also didn't seem to like the idea of being unwanted either.

"You're everything my father told me you would be! Spoiled!" Hinata half-shouted, tears running down her face now.

"Eep!"

Hinata gave a short squeak as Neji suddenly pulled her in to him, their noses almost touching. "Don't." Somehow, in the short space between them, he managed to lean in closer. "Don't ever.... call me spoiled. I get what I want, I always have. So when something I _don't want_ refuses me, don't expect me to get complacent!"

"I..." Hinata stammered, beating her one free hand off his chest, trying to push him away. "I-I... I don't care! What you want or don't want is no business of mine! I'm no challenge to be met! Th-There is nothing of mine for you! L-Let go of me!"

Suddenly she froze. He had just brushed one of the stray strands of her dark hair to behind her ear. She shuddered convulsively. "Well," He said, suddenly calm now. The dance was striking up its final tune. Hinata and Neji were now in the middle of the crowd, lost amongst the whirling figures. "There are now." He let her go, and she stumbled back. "See you at dinner."

And with that, he left her. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_I... I am not, I am not afraid of this man._

Hinata found herself thinking the same thing over and over again in her head as she slowly and gracefully approached the main dinner table. Despite this, Hinata knew there was much to fear as she caught Neji's gaze upon her, scornful and mocking.

She grimaced disdainfully as she stared at the table, fastidiously detailed. There were four chairs set across the top of the table, occupied already by three people. The vacant chair next to the Branch heir could only be hers. She sighed, regretful that she had ever bothered to antagonise the man. She reminded herself again that she was right to do so. As the heir to the Main House, she knew it was unheard of to accept such discourteous behaviour. Hinata found herself cursing the whims of aristocracy.

Hinata smiled politely and purposefully as she sat down carefully, patting her skirt down in the precarious manner she had saw many Hyuuga ladies practice. She immediately looked down into her plate and reached for the menu, deliberately ignoring the man on her left whose gaze she could feel boring into her.

"Talk to me." He demanded, his voice challenging, as quiet as it was. Hinata decided there and then she was not going to argue. Her father was too near, only two seats away, seated beside Neji's mother. She could hear their quiet hushed conversation, she heard much of her long-dead uncle; Hizashi. It was sad, yet happy topic among the two. She sighed.

"No." She said simply, her voice leaving no need for reply. But he probably would anyway, Hinata thought as she stared longingly into the empty chair set at the opposite side of the table. It was the closest one to her. She wondered whose it was.

"What do you mean no? You're here to talk to me, so do it already." He was impatient now, silently huffing, much in the way a child would. Like Hanabi, Hinata thought, giggling in spite of herself. "Are you laughing at me?"

Hinata looked into his face, it still had the same angry, fierce look from before, a silent fire flaring his eyes, forever unquenched_._

_If he is like fire..._

"No." She said, and turned away again. Hinata found it amazing he didn't tell his mother on her.

"Then talk to me. Speak. _Engage me in conversation." _He said, his every syllable a command. Hinata shivered.

"I will not engage you in anything."

_Then I am like water. _

"Hmph. Whatever then." He said dismissively, suddenly bored, but his eyes said otherwise. Hinata opened her mouth to question him, but then shut it again, reminding herself that she was not to talk to him under any circumstances. A few moments of silence passed between them.

Bump.

"Was that your leg?" Oops. She wasn't meant to speak.

"No." He replied, his face in his hand. Hinata fought the urge to lean forward. Was he smirking?

Bump.

There it was again.

"That _is_ you leg!" Hinata indignantly alleged, triumphant. "Please watch where you put that thing."

"May I take your starter order, miss?"

"Ah..." Hinata's insides sank. Then her face went beet red. Like it always did in situations like this. "Ah, um, I-I would like this and this, please." She vaguely indicated random dishes on the starters menu. They were all European dishes. Not a miso soup or plate of maki sushi to be seen.

Hinata's gaze sauntered onto the ground as it usually did after placing her order. She vaguely heard Neji take his order when Hanabi suddenly appeared.

"Hey, Nee-san!" her voice sounded. Hinata looked up, bearing a small smile. Thank god. "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

Bump. BumpBump.

This time, he didn't move his leg.

Hinata's blush suddenly deepened tenfold. She found that the table leg restricted her movement and thus she couldn't move her legs away. _Oh god oh god oh god. _

"U-Um... It's going... really nice actually.... what about you?" Hinata answered shakily, trying hard to keep her voice in its normal confirmative tenor.

Hanabi sat down into the vacant seat. Judging by how she settled herself into it, it seemed to be hers. "We-elllllll.... I couldn't say! Ok, maybe I could. I spent most of the time dancing with Hideki-kun, he really is lovely." She gushed and then leaned in closer, indicating Hinata to do the same. Hinata inclined her neck, letting Hanabi whisper into her ear. "By the way, who have you danced with? I saw you in that last dance! You changed partners once! I saw you at the end when I accidentally bumped into you two! You looked as though you hadn't moved. Like you just stood there or something."

"A-Actually," Hinata whispered back nervously. "We did. Oh, please don't gasp... It was more like he stood there, he wouldn't let me go! A-All the dancers were bumping into us and everything! It was so embarrassing... Ah, here come the starters, I'll talk to you later, I guess..."

Hinata did not comment on how quick the service was, she was not going to give Neji the pleasure of a compliment.

"Hinata," She heard Hiashi hiss from nearby. Hinata leaned back to find her father leaning from behind Neji's mother. "Hinata, why are you all red?" He whispered harshly so no one would hear.

It turned out Neji did though.

"My dear Hiashi, she is only blushing at the sight of such extravagant food and it's timely arrival." He said graciously, a welcoming, yet uncharacteristic smile playing upon his handsome features. "Well, that is what she said to me."

He laughed then, an amiable and courteous chuckle, a beautiful sound. But a sound that could no be his own. Hinata tittered nervously as her father also joined in, then turning back to his own platter; an assortment of sushi and small dishes of sauce.

Neji then also turned back to his dinner, his smile still plastered across his face. Through his tightly set lips, she could hear the words: "You owe me,"

Hinata gulped uncertainly.

The whole meal was a lovely one. Hinata thoroughly enjoyed her starter, and eagerly set into the main course. She enjoyed the desert so much that she unconsciously let the words "That was lovely," slide through her lips. She did not even let Neji's knowing smirk beguile her into another raucous argument.

Hinata was glad to see that no one was in the mood for dancing after such an extravagant dinner. So in her stead, she made yet again, for another vacant table, this time far to the back, so no one could disturb her. She sat down carefully, tilting her head upwards and closing her eyes. No one would come for here. Not even Hanabi. Hiashi would not bother. And Neji... Hinata opened her eyes. Neji wouldn't dare.

So when someone did eventually approach her, she was very surprised to see that it was not any of the previously mentioned.

"You're Hinata, aren't you?" Hinata's stomach gave a turn at the lack of a name-suffix. Looking up, Hinata saw a dark-haired woman, dressed in such a dark blue dress that it was almost black with a neckline plunging almost to her navel. Hinata recognised the woman as Hitomi.

Hinata gulped. God where was this going to go? "Y-Yes... Ho-How may I be of assistance?"

Oops, she sounded like a servant. Her father would almost certainly scold her if he heard such language. Even Hitomi raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself to the heir of the Main House as Hyuuga Hitomi, soon to be fiancé of Hyuuga Neji.

What.

Whatwhat.

"Fi-Fiance? Are-are you two seeing each other?" Hinata blurted, suddenly unsure. Why would she bring something like that up? The woman was standing now, her eyes were condescending.

"Well no. But I plan to. So for the mean time, I would ask you to _fuck off._"

_Slap._

Hinata's eyes widened as the sharp sound rang, startling her. `She looked to Hitomi, her face angled away from Hinata, her long hair draping over her shoulders, hiding both her face and her shocked expression. She did not move.

Hinata then looked over to the culprit. His eyes were cold, his expression aloof. But somehow she could see a sharp anger playing across his face, raging silently and passionately as he opened his mouth to speak.

"She will do no such thing. Such behaviour to a Main House member will not be tolerated, especially in _my_ house, and at _my_ party." Neji announced his tone icy. "Leave here now, Hitomi, before I decide otherwise."

Hitomi did not look at either of them. Her face was still hidden even as she bowed low and made a quick escape through the widest door to the kitchens. As she left, she whipped her hair about her, and threw one last menacing glare towards Hinata. Neji scowled.

"Nasty piece of work, that one." Hinata heard Neji remark conversationally. "The very embarrassment of my House."

Hinata nodded slowly, perplexed. Neji glanced down at her. She was still staring towards the kitchen door, her face set in shock. Thinking about it, it seemed to Neji that Hinata had never been insulted in such a way in her life. Neji found a smile curling on his face. Served her right, he thought.

"May...Maybe I should go say sorry." Hinata said, snapping him out of his thoughts. She stood up. She bowed to him, her eyes dull. "First of all, I am sorry Neji of the Branch House, for any previous insult I have posed for you. I assure you that I meant no trouble, and I will do no such thing again. I hope we can part in good tidings, cousin." She bowed again and turned to leave.

Cousin? What was with the formality? It wasn't as if she had cared about that before. Wait a minute... did she say she was going to say sorry?!

"Hey, wait a minute! " Neji leaped forward and grabbed her arm. She turned round in surprise. "Apologise? You can't apologise! You didn't do anything! Look at the way she spoke to you! And the way she was making premature assumptions! It wasn't your fault! Can't you see that? I shamed her rightfully by hitting her yes, but it's more your lack of response and completely wrong turn of reaction I am worried about!"

He still hadn't let go off her arm. He didn't even notice that with every exclamation he was shaking her. Hinata didn't seem to notice either. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?!" he exclaimed and sighed, a great puff of frustration. "She had no right, _no right_, to speak to you like that, you hear me? No right."

He let go of her arm abruptly, his eyes suddenly ablaze with anger. Hinata made no effort to move. Instead she stood before him, her pale eyes boring into him dully. He stared back at her, unconsciously taking a step forward. Her hair was becoming undone, and many wayward strands of blue were falling across her face. Her lipstick was smeared slightly, and a soft pink could be seen under the gleam of colour. Neji could see for himself just how beautiful she was, but it was something Hinata would never see. He sighed, in spite of himself.

"Come on," He held out a hand. "The dance is starting again. We may as well." He wiggled his fingers slightly, palm up.

Hinata watched her hand rise from her side and hiver above his hand, where it eventually rested, and his fingers tightened around hers.

Lightly he pulled on her arm, and they entered the dance floor.

00000000

The night ended with many drunken tribulations, fashion tragedies and dance disasters. But overall, it was a very enjoyable night. No one left early, with the exception of Hyuuga Hitomi and her angry father, Hidoi. Hanabi got herself a new boyfriend, earlier identified as Hyuuga Hideki, a cousin of Neji's, but not one Hinata had met before. Hanabi had earlier promised to be careful, considered Hideki was of Branch House, and Hanabi of the Main House. Romantic relationships between the two was not spoken of, and not generally done. But judging from the many conversations among the Hyuuga servants, it was not as uncommon as everyone liked to think.

Hinata has spent the rest of the night dancing, and chatting nervously with many of the Hyuuga higher-ups. She spent a great deal of time chatting with Neji's mother, who greatly enjoyed the topic of her son. She had been sincerely pleased to see her son dancing with the heir of the Hyuuga house, and was genuinely considering new ideas for the two houses.

There had been talk over the generations as to marrying the two houses together. But every time such a proposal came to light, something always came up. Hinata had heard that her very own mother was once together with her uncle, and Neji's father, Hizashi. But by a cruel twist of fate they were wrenched apart, as her mother's father, Hiraishi, had married his cousin's child, Hiashi to her mother, Hokuto.

But it was all just a rumour, as many stories among the Hyuuga were. As far as she remembered and knew, her father and mother were happily married. Her mother had died giving birth to Hanabi. It was an unspoken topic among them, but Hinata had seen the many photos of their mother in her sister's room many a time. Hinata had not seen her father's room since the death of her mother. He kept it under lock and key at all times. She never knew why.

Hinata lay in her bed and turned round to stare into the face of her mother.

"Good night, Okaa-san."

The candlelight glimmered on the golden frame of her mother's photograph and went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy :D

Sorry, I don't do author notes very much D: It's been a while since I posted. I actually finished this chapter ages ago, I just never posted it D:

Sorry!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Monday.

Monday, Monday.

The weekend had passed quickly, flying by. And before she knew it, it was Monday morning, and time to go to school. It was the second week of the first term, and everything was fitting back into place. Hanabi had just started her first year and was fitting in brilliantly.

With her charisma and wit, it was really no surprise. Hanabi, as it turned out, had also been seeing Hideki on a regular basis. It also turned out that he was in the same class as her, though she hadn't noticed the entire time she had been there. It turned out he did though.

Hanabi took every opportunity there was to talk about her adventures whenever she could. As the most trusted person, Hinata was the lucky person she confided to.

Hinata often found this exasperating, but considering that Hanabi couldn't talk to anyone else about Hideki –she was keeping their relationship a secret in light of the Main House's attitude- she persevered.

Approaching the school, Hinata sighed. There was the sign: "Konoha Private High School". Originally, her father did not want to admit her to the public school, claiming it too "common". He did not like the idea of sending her to the local private school either. But the near location was ideal, and Hinata wound up there. Hinata didn't really care either way, having made friends there and did not particularly want to give them up.

She could not face the idea of moving to a public school where she would almost definitely not fit in. Hinata had a lot of trouble making friends, and the strangeness of her pale eyes certainly didn't help.

She still got a comment now and then, but she tried her best not to care. Apart from her sister and her boyfriend, she was the only Hyuuga in her school. From what she knew, many of the other Hyuuga children had gotten scholarships to better schools or were in the public school. Most of those who attended any public schools where Branch. The Branch, as a majority were more commonly seen in the south of Konoha, having set up residence there, so Hinata never saw any of the Branch children. Or many Branch for that matter.

So when she had started school, she had never felt more alone in her life.

"Hinata!" A gruff voice rang. "Hinata! Hey Hinata! Over here!"

"Guess I'll see you later then, Nee-san," Hanabi broke in. "That annoying ass, Inuzuka and his creepy friend, Arubame or whatever his name is are here. You know, you're lucky I don't tell Chichue you hang about with them. He'd flip. See ya, Nee-san." She skipped away, most likely in search of Hideki. Hinata shook her head, smiling. That was so unfair. Their father was more liable to flip if he was to ever find out she was seeing a Branch boy.

The Branch House. Hyuuga Neji. She wondered what he was doing now...

"Jesus, Hinata, are you deaf or what?" Hinata turned round to see a rather surly looking Kiba, closely followed by his best friend, Shino. "We shouted like... _five times_!"

Hinata laughed lightly, her gaze falling to Shino. He was definitely not the shouting type. Catching her eye, he nodded slightly, his dark-tinted glasses glinting. Kiba clucked noisily, an unusual indication of his impatience. He jerked his head towards the school.

"Come on you two," The brown hair boy announced, scratching his tattooed cheek irritably. "I need to go find Chouji; he owes me money for that sandwich I bought his last Friday lunch."

He strode off, his arms swinging in an arrogant manner and his chest puffed out in what seemed to be what he found as a very important way. Shino shook his head then followed, Hinata at his heels.

Kiba and Shino walked in very long, short strides with Hinata bouncing along behind them, jogging to keep up. Kiba exhaled deeply.

"Hey, there he is," He paused, and ran a hand through his dark hair. "What's with the crowd? I can only see Chouji 'cause he's so fat."

"H-hey, Kiba-kun.... that isn't very nice..." Hinata began, and then blinked. And blinked again.

A dozen or so people were crowded against a wall, all babbling excitedly, surrounding a something. Due to Chouji's great bulk, Hinata could not see what they were circling, but on approach, she found it to be a person.

Hinata could see a skinny blonde swivel round and wave at her excitedly, indicating her to come closer. Ino. Hinata smiled lightly and gave a small wave, as another girl with bubblegum pink hair also turned round and waved, bobbing up in the sea of people.

"Hello, Sakura-san," Hinata said simply, on approach of the crowd. She did not bother to look over; she knew she was too small to see. Even when Chouji shifted, she still couldn't see. She smiled to herself; she could already see Kiba laying into him. Chouji's guilty face gave him away. He didn't seem to have the money either. It was his bento day, after all.

"Hey, Hinata!" Sakura's voice sounded cheerfully, her happy tone echoing the mood of her hair. "You know, you should really drop the –san. We're close enough now, aren't we?"

"Don't listen to forehead here, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Hinata looked over to the left. Ino was standing beside Sakura with an elbow propped upon her shoulder. "You can call her whatever you want, though forehead-san would be much more appropriate."

"Hey, Ino-pig-"

"Oh, by the way, you saw the new guy here? Lee and Tenten brought him over." Ino cut in. "Dunno what everyone is so excited about though. It's just a new guy. Even if he is kinda hot."

"Hey, now you're getting _too_ formal." Sakura remarked playfully. "You barely know Lee-san and Tenten-san!"

"So what? 'Sides, Lee did have a crush on you not too long ago! I wonder if he still does... Oi! Lee!"

Sakura promptly elbowed Ino in the stomach, winding her. "Enough of that thank you. Lee-san happens to be really nice. He saved me from a bunch of bullies a few years ago. They cut my hair and everything."

"Noooo.... _You_ cut your hair." Ino snapped back hoarsely, gripping her stomach. "It was because they wouldn't stop pulling it, not whatever else you're thinking in that fat dome of yours."

"Yeah, well, I didn't see you jumping out of the bush to help me, now did I?"

"Hey now, that's-"

Hinata smiled. Despite their constant bickering, the two were actually best friends, and had been since they were kids. Ino had done a lot for Sakura; she was no longer the shy, bullied little girl she once was.

"Hey, did someone call me?" A dark-haired boy with dazzlingly white teeth, and even shinier hair had just approached the small group. His heavy eyebrows furrowed together. "I thought I heard someone shout my name."

"Yeah me too." A lighter, girly voice rang. It was Tenten, following Lee out of the crowd. Despite her voice, she was quite obviously a tomboy, which was portrayed largely through the unusual way she was holding her back over her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into two, perfectly round buns at the back of her head. Her slightly smudged make-up and hair gave the impression of a small, brown panda. "Hey, Hinata-chan! What's up with Sakura and Ino?" She jerked her head towards the squabbling pair hitting each other with their school bags. Tenten rolled her eyes suggestively.

Hinata tittered lightly. Tenten grinned widely in reply.

"Soooooo..." Tenten leaned closer. "You met the new guy yet? He's not too bad looking, but he's awfully moody. It's a laugh annoying him, I gotta tell yah. Even better, he's in our class too!" She jabbed a finger back at Lee, who smiled. Tenten rubbed her hands together, before running them through her hair. Her hair stuck up precariously from the static. Hinata thought she looked mad with her wide eyes and sticky-up hair.

"I met him this morning, when I was talking to Gai-sensei, you know, our registration teacher?"

Hinata nodded. It was really hard not to know who Gai-sensei was. He wasn't exactly hard to spot. Tenten leaned over and ruffled Lee's hair playfully, who pulled away in embarrassment, blushing slightly. His hair was also sticking up now. Hinata fought the compulsion to pat it back down.

"Ahaha, he could be your Dad, that guy." Tenten smiled. "He scares me personally, a bit too impulsive."

"Ahaha... Th-that's one way of putting it..." Hinata giggled. "But he seems really nice." Lee smiled at her thankfully, she smiled back. "So... Umm... who's the new person? I can't see; I'm too small..."

Tenten laughed raucously, plopping an elbow on top of her head as though she were an armchair. Hinata's head was in direct line with Tenten's shoulder, an easy enough target for a wandering elbow. Lee looked over again, but Tenten beat him to it.

"Oh yeah, him?" Tenten squinted. "Well, that's Hy-"

Tenten's answer was cut of short by the school bell, a strong clanging noise, reverberating throughout the school.

"Hyu?" Hinata asked meekly. Tenten looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I gotta run! Gai-sensei goes nuts if I'm late. Well, not really nuts... oh, sorry! I really need to go! See ya at break!"

"Oh, wait-!" Hinata started, and then abruptly stopped. Turning her head, surrounded by a mass of people, hustling and bustling, she caught the gaze of a set of eyes. Looking over, she saw a man also standing alone in a massive throng of running students, only several metres from her. He stood alone, his intense gaze fixed on her face.

His hair was as brown as deepest chocolate, his skin as pale as his white shirt. But it was his eyes that stopped her. As white as softest snow, and as harsh as the wildest blizzard, Hyuuga Neji stood before her.

"Good morning... Hinata-sama."

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me!" A deep, gruff voice declared three seats behind Hinata. "Hyuuga Neji! No shit! You mean the guy I beat up ages ago? Ahaha, no shit!"

Uzumaki Naruto. The boy of her admirations. He was a loud, noisy annoying boy, who held no respect for anyone. He was a hooligan, and the class clown. He got into many fights, but was liked by everyone. He was an eccentric sort of character who had moved to the school the previous year.

He lived the sort of unconventional, strange life that many people like him lived. Messy, dangerous and stupid. He gave no respect and asked for none. He would get nowhere unless he gave it 100% hard work. He came from the kind of background her father would call "scum".

Oh, how she wanted to live that kind of life. Not too long ago, she had wanted to live that kind of life with Naruto, himself. But Sakura put a stop to that. Not that she and Naruto would go anywhere anyway. Metaphorically speaking.

Changing her thoughts quickly, she sighed deeply, targeting her main worry. She sank onto her desk, her head in her arms. She could still not believe that Neji had joined her school. Had he done this to spite her? Or did the Branch hold ulterior motives for Neji? Or for her?

She put her head in her hands, and pulled at her hair. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it.

She had run away when she saw him, sprinting for her life. She ran without thought, being stupid enough to leave her bag behind on the bench they always sat at in the morning. How could she have been so careless? To go so far as to ignore all mannerisms and etiquettes drilled into her since she was a child. It was so... She didn't know what it was. Only that she was an idiot.

_Knock knock. _

Hinata looked up.

"Ah," droned a voice she recognised as Kakashi-sensei, her registration teacher. "A messenger? Well, hurry up already; I'm busy." He looked back into the book he was reading, leaning back on his chair.

"Ahem." The boy from the door began. Hinata saw him to be a boy from the year above her, her senpai. "Is Hyuuga Hinata-san here? I have a message."

"Y-Yes." Hinata hauled herself up from her chair, and quickly retreated to the hall where the boy gave her a small letter. "Thank you, senpai..." The boy looked annoyed and just sloped off, groaning about something that sounded like being blackmailed.

Hinata looked down at her letter and moved to lean on a wall. It was a simple piece of lined paper, folded over and cello-taped to stop the boy from opening it. Hinata could see that it had already been opened. She smiled ruefully. She flipped it over to see her name scrawled messily in the kind of kanji that would have made her father scowl. Peeling open the letter, Hinata opened it up and read her message.

_Hinata-sama, _

...Oh god.

_I write in this atrocious writing purely for the reason that it will mislead others. The lack of suffix on the label shall be excused also I should hope. I call you Hinata-sama solely because I must. I respect no man. Or woman for that matter. _

You don't say, Hinata thought.

_Perhaps it escaped your notice, but you foolishly left your bag when you so erratically made the decision to gallop away like a buffoon. Hardly the behaviour of the Heir to the Main House, now is it? _

_I should think not. _

_Well, in any case, I have kept your bag with me, and I prompt you now to come and collect it. I expect you to come with utmost graciousness and thanks when you come to retrieve it. _

_A suitable thank you shall be decided on at a later time. _

_Meet me at the front gates. I shall be waiting. _

_The suitable heir of Hyuuga, _

_Hyuuga Neji. _

"..." Hinata stared at the letter and stared again. Hardly the behaviour...? A buffoon...? Who did he think he was? And... And... Suitable heir?! "How rude could he be?!" Hinata exploded, scaring a nervous first year who happened to be passing by. Kakashi looked out from the classroom.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?" He inquired, peeping up from his book. Hinata shook her head, and relaxed her features.

"N-No... I'm quite all right, b-but thanks for asking..." She gave a small smile then hesitated. "Umm, Kakashi-sensei? I need to leave for a bit, I've been requested."

Kakashi didn't even raise and eyebrow, he looked back into his book before giving a distracted "Yes". Hinata gave a small nod and a bow and trotted off.

* * *

When Hinata arrived at the main gate, she was fuming.

Not only did he insult her and make her run about like an idiot, he now had the cheek to be late! Hinata was leaning against the gate, clipping her feet together, and pulling at her skirt with one hand, and pushing her hair back and forth with the other.

She was still fuming after the ten minutes it took him to arrive. First period had already begun.

"Someone is looking distracted, aren't they, Hinata-sama?" His voice sounded. His voice was so devious it made Hinata's hair stand on end.

"Neji," She began. She pulled herself to full height, which wasn't very much seeing as she barely came up to his shoulder. "Y-You..." She ground her teeth together, shaking with outrage. Never had she been treated with such disrespect before. _Never!_

His gaze was sharp, and his smirk wide with guile. "Now, now, Hinata-sama. Why so angry? I brought you back your bag didn't I?" He brandished a small brown bag, which had clearly been previously opened. Hinata seethed. His eyes glinted in the way that made Hinata shudder compulsively. Her eyes narrowed. He was playing with her.

"Thank you," She growled, reaching for the bag with a false smile playing across her face. But his smile only grew wider, giving her the impression of a hungry lion. He pulled the bag away from her out-stretched hand, and began spinning it audaciously. Hinata's hand dropped. "D-Don't... just give me my bag please."

He leaned in close, his face merely inches from hers, but the bag still out of reach. His smile was like the Cheshire Cat's. "No." He said simply. Hinata bristled softly.

"Neji," She said simply, mustering all composure and calm. "Please give me my bag; I really don't have the time."

"Ah, but you do!" He said playfully, his eyes were flashing with a menacing stare. "You have a free period just now, don't you? PSE is cancelled for the week."

_Damn, so it is._

Hinata sighed in frustration. Quickly she made a darting grab for the bag he was dangling dangerously in front of her. He was like a master teasing his pet, refusing to give it the treat it was due, ceasing only to dangle it shamelessly in front of the poor animal where it could never get it.

Neji pulled the bag away, hurling it from her snatching hand.

"Now, now, no need to grab..." He sneered. Then his face grew serious. "Why is it, whenever I want something I get it? Money, women, cars, you name it and I can have it, _anything._ I'm never turned down. But..." He stared down at Hinata, intently studying her. "But when it comes to something I don't want, why does it refuse me? Why?!"

He slammed his hand on the gate Hinata was leaning on, blocking any exit. Her gaze snapped to the bag still in his other hand. Maybe if he just kept talking, he might get distracted...

"Hey, answer me!" His gaze was penetrating, it was as though he could see all of her soul, and all that she had lived for and would live for. Visibly, Hinata shook, tears threatening to fall. The man scared her half to death with his piercing gaze, never faltering. She looked away. "Now!"

"...Be-Because... I... Because I do not want you..." She stammered, quaking. "Because I choose not to..."

He slammed his other arm hard onto the other rail. "Choose? Choose?! Who ever gave you the right to choose? You are a pawn in the palms of Hyuuga, choice is not an option. I shall play you and play you, until you are no more than a battered piece of wood, utterly useless, moving one square feebly at a time."

He said the words so cruelly and heartlessly that Hinata could cry. Tears were forming and her face was now burning with the effort of keeping her composure. She could not break down now. No matter how terrifying she found him.

"Th-Then you should lose if you were to play with the likes... of me." Hinata said, as fiercely as she could manage. She was choking on her words, and her tongue was thick in her dry mouth.

Suddenly and fiercely he seized her, grabbing her by the forearms and shaking her. He had already dropped the bag, where it lay on the ground, forgotten by both.

"I will play with whatever I want. I have what I want. I'll have what I don't want also. We play by my rules, _mine_!"

Neji then lowered Hinata slightly, though his gaze was still fierce. Hinata's feet were hovering slightly above the ground, grazing lightly against the cold, hard stone of the ground. Slowly, deliberately, and never taking his eyes off of her, Neji gradually lowered Hinata to the ground, grasping her still even as her feet sought the safety of the solid ground.

Neji stared defiantly into her eyes, still not letting her go. His grip was so tight, it was almost excruciating, but Hinata did not wince, choosing only to stare back.

When he finally let go, Hinata allowed herself to blink. Softly, and carefully, she reached for her bag, retrieved it, and in silence, walked away.


End file.
